Dulces y Chocolates
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Lovino hanya bisa merenggut dalam hati. Oh, kakekku yang tersayang, Grazie, karena kau menyuruhku datang ke negara ini, aku senang di sini. Setiap kali aku selalu bersamanya, yang mau terus melindungiku./"Lagipula kau terlalu manis, dan mudah menjadi sasaran Pedo!"/SpaMano,/Summary Ancur XD/


Disclaimer: Hetalia To © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), abal-abal, campur aduk, dan Gaje.

Genre: Roman, Family, dan Drama.

Rated: T

* * *

Happy Reading:

[Prologue]

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah...

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, seperti matahari yang mulai terbit dari ufuk, orang-orang yang sedang belalu-lalang di jalan kota yang menjadi ibukota Reino de España yang cukup membuat kota ini disebut Kota Metropolitan. Sebuah negara kecil di Eropa yang memilki keindahan yang cukup memukau, itulah Spanyol. Semua orang di Spanyol terbilang cukup ramah, atau kelewat ramah.

" _Hola!Buenos_ _días!_ _!_ " Itulah yang mereka katakan pada semua orang yang mereka temui pada pagi hari, ramah bukan?

Kota Madrid cukup indah dan menarik dikunjungi, ditambah Madrid memiliki Team sepak bola yang sungguh hebat: Real Madrid dan Barcelona... Sungguh disayangkan bila ada orang yang mau menghasut atau megacaukan semua yang dimiliki España, cukup sudah dengan masa lalu mereka yang kelam, dan biarkan mereka bahagia.

Semua orang sibuk?Yeah, mereka masih harus bekerja untuk menghidupi semua kebutuhan mereka, dan itu tak semudah mengangkat tangan. Tapi, berbeda seorang pemuda dengan jaket dan Syal berwarna Hijau, Putih, dan Merah, yang sedang berdiri ditengah keramaian, tersenyum kikuk saat orang-orang menyapanya. Pemuda ber-Ahoge keatas itu hanya membalas sapaan orang-orang dengan kaku.

Ia tak terbiasa?

Tentu, karna Pemuda berambut coklat itu buka berasal dari Spanyol. Matanya yang berwarna _Hazelnut_ mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang dalam keramaian. Ia mendengus kasar saat orang-orang tak sengaja menabrak bahunya dan meminta maaf, lalu pergi berlalu.

Ia kembali mendengus karna ia tak kunjung menemukan orang yang ia cari. Menyerah, ia berjalan keluar dari keramaian dan mencari udara dan Oksigen, matanya bergulir menatap sebuah bangunan-bangunan dengan Arsiktetur Eropa yang kental. Ah, rasanya ia ingin pergi menjelajahi kota ini lebih dalam lagi. Kalau saja ia tidak sedang sibuk mencari seseorang.

"Ugh..." Pemuda itu meneguk ludah, menatap seluruh seluk-beluk Madrid yang dapat ia tangkap. Sungguh kota yang indah... apa ini yang dinamakan 'Karya?' ooooh... mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa kakeknya yang paling ia 'Sayangi' menyuruhnya pergi ke Spanyol mengunjungi kota-kota yang ada di Spanyol untuk melakukan Riset atas perintah: Nonno Roma.

"Ish, kenapa sih, Nonno menyuruhku melakukan hal payah seperti ini!emang ada yang salah bila menyuruh Feliciano?" Gerutuan terdengar samar-samar dikeramaian. Ingin sekali pemuda asal Italy itu menarik gerutuannya itu, ia senang berada di sini, sungguh! _Grazie_ , Nonno! Ah, tapi ia bingung, memang jiwa penjelajah Nonno Roma sudah hilang ke antah-berantah?sehingga ia yang harus turun tangan, melakukan Riset ini?

Pemuda itu yang merupakan cucu dari Roman Empire, men-jelajah yang menjadi hobinya, bahkan pernah ada kabar bahwa Nonno-nya itu Hilang!tapi, ayolah~dia memiliki jiwa petualang, jadi tenang saja. Dan ia juga mempunyai seorang adik yang bodoh pecinta pasta bernama Feliciano Vargas yang sangat lengket dengan Personifikasi negara Jerman. Sedangkan dia?ia hanya cucu yang biasa-biasa saja, namanya?ia bernama Lovino Vargas, kakak dari Feli dan cucu pertama Nonno Roma.

"Ugh, sampai kapan aku akan berdiri disini?dan menunggu orang itu, _Jerk_!" Gerutuan kembali terdengar, saat Lovino sedang menatap orang-orang yang menyapanya hangat dan dibalas dengan decihan kasar.

Angin yang cukup kencang datang, dan membuat Syal Lovino melonggar dan terbang terbawa angin. Pemuda italy itu gelagapan saat syalnya terbang tertiup angin. Ingin sekali pemuda itu mengejar Syal pemberian adiknya Feliciano, yang dirajut khusus untuknya. Tapi angin yang kuat memaksanya untuk terdiam menutup kedua mukanya dengan lengan kecil miliknya.

" _Jerk_!Syal ku terbang!" Pekik Lovino saat angin mulai mereda, ia berlari mencari-cari kemana syal-nya terbang, atau terbawa angin. Orang-orang disekelilingnya menatap Lovino heran karna pemuda itu malah mengeluarkan logat Italy dan tak dapat dimengerti orang Spanyol.

"Akh, Apa ini?" Lovino menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik saat mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya, dan ia melihat syal miliknya yang menutupi muka seorang pemuda yang sedang membawa berkas-berkas yang sekarang berserakan di tanah.

"Syal-Ku!" Teriak Lovino mulai berlari mendekati pemuda malang itu.

Lovino berlari dengan cepat, dan mengerem di depan pemuda itu yang kelihatannya kebingungan, saat syal kesayangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"A-apa ini, _OH MI DIOS_!aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa?!" Erang pemuda itu kepanikan. Lovino menarik syal-nya dengan kasar, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan, saat kulit Eksotisnya bergesekan dengan syal itu.

"Ini Syal-ku, _Stupido!_ " Maki Lovino kasar sambil memalingkan wajahnya sombong. Pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya saat ia sadar ia tak apa-apa, dan ia mulai beraba tubuhnya. Utuh, itu pikirnya. Lovino hanya diam dan berjongkok menaruh ranselnya di tanah dan membuka resleting tasnya untuk menaruh Syal itu agar tidak hilang lagi, ia juga merasa udara disini cukup hangat, tidak seperti dugaannya. Jadi buat apa Syal ini?

" _Lo siento_..." Gumam pemuda misterius itu kecil dan berjongkok dengan niat memungut kertas-kertas berserakan di tanah. Lovino menoleh dan mengercitkan dahinya, ia melihat rambut ikal coklat yang lebih tua darinya itu, dan jas kantoran biasa... tak lupa tas tenteng ala kantoran. Lovino mendengus saat ia tak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu, saat rambutnya menutupi wajahnya saat meunduk.

"Eh..." Lovino menoleh ke arah kertas yang ada disamping kakinya, ia memungutnya dan mengulurkan tangannya memberikan kertas itu.

"Ini kertasmu, _Jerk_ " ucap Lovino sambil menatap lekat-lekat pemuda itu. Sang pemuda yang merasa dipanggil mendongkak, Lovino membeku seketika.

Manik Emeraldnya yang sejuk, rambut Ikalnya yang lebat membingkai wajahnya, matanya yang bulat, senyumannya yang hangat saat memandang Lovino. Jas-nya yang sungguh senada, dan muka polos yang menjadi andalannya. Lovino mematung sesaat dan mulai mengobrak-ambirk isi tasnya dan mencari sesuatu, dengan pemuda itu yang menatap Lovino kebingungan.

"Ah, ketemu!" Seru Lovino mulai menatap sebuah kertas foto kotak dengan gambar seorang pemuda dengan _T-shirt_ dan celana santai yang sedang berada di samping Feliciano, mereka mengacungkan kedua jarinya berbentuk 'V' atau Peace. Lovino mensejajarkan kertas itu dan pemuda di hadapannya dengan dingin.

"Kau yang bernama, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?bukan begitu?" Tanya Lovino mencoba sopan di depan pemuda itu, yang hanya diberikan tatapan kebingungan. Lovino mendengus, karna ia lupa bahasa yang tadi ia ucapkan.

"Kau-"

"Iya betul, kau saudaranya Feli 'kan?" Tanya balik pemuda itu yang bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, tersenyum lembut dan mulai mengulurkan tangannya. Dan melupakan Lovino yang sedang kesal karna perkataannya dipotong.

" _Sí correcto, señor!_ " Jawab Lovino dengan logat Spanyol dengan sesopan mungkin, padahal ia benar-benar kesal saat tahu pemuda yang di hadapannyalah Antonio. Dan tak menjawab uluran tangan Antonio.

Antonio menurunkan tangannya sedikit kecewa saat Lovino tidak menerima uluran tangannya. "Kata Feli, kau mau melakukan Riset di Madrid dan kota-kota Spanyol, bukan begitu?" Tanya Antonio yang kembali tersenyum pada Lovino.

"Yeah, aku juga terpaksa..." Jawab Lovino dingin sambil menatap Antonio yang sudah selesai membereskan kertas-kertasya.

"Kau tahu tentang bahasa Italy?" Lovino kembali membuka percakapan saat ia sadar pemuda itu dapat mengerti bahasa yang ia gunakan.

Antonio mendongkak dan tersenyum. " _Sí_ , Aku pernah datang ke Italy untuk melakukan Riset, atau lebih tepatnya Penelitian... Tentang karya-karya yang _Señor_ Roma kenalkan padaku..." Jawab Antonio, sang pemuda berdiri dan kembali tersenyum.

Lovino menatap lekat berkas-berkas di tangan Antonio yang sedang menjadi pusat pemikirannya. "Kau tidak bekerja?" Tanya Lovino mulai iba saat pemuda itu harus bekerja dan dilain sisi harus jadi pembimbingnya, dalam Riset ini.

"Aku bisa mengerjakan ini besok, lagipula... mem-bimbingmu langsung lebih aman dari pada aku membiarkanmu tersesat di Madrid." Lovino memutarkan kedua manik _Hazelnut_ -nya bosan. Ok, sekarang ia benar-benar muak, memang ia seperti anak kecil yang mudah tersesat?

"Dan aku berterima kasih kepada _Señor_ Roma yang dulu pernah membimbingku, mungkin aku bisa membalasnya dengan cara melakukan hal yang sama pada cucu-nya..." Lanjut Antonio.

"Lagipula kau terlalu manis, dan mudah menjadi sasaran Pedo!" Dan... itu menjawab pertanyaan Lovino. Yang berakhir tinjuan telak di perut sang Personifikasi negara Matador itu.

...-_X_-...

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

Antonio menatap Lovino sesaat dan mencubit pipi tembem Lovino. "CHIIIGIIII!LEPAAAASS!" Erang Lovino kesakitan dengan pipi yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin melakukan Riset, huh?" Tanya Antonio tersenyum dan melepaskan cubitannya.

"IYA, _BASTARD_!" Teriak Lovino kesal.

"Ke rumah-ku, dan nanti sore kita pergi ke _Las Ventas*_."

Lovino dan Antonio berhenti di sebuah Tempat dengan bangunan yang megah, interior-interiornya yang berkelas, dan Arsitektur Eropa yang sangat kental. "Kalau orang bilang, kamar mencerminkan pemiliknya. Kalau aku, Rumah mencerminkan pemiliknya, karna aku hanya tinggal sendiri di sini" Antonio tersenyum dan masuk kepekarangan 'Rumah' itu. Lovino tercengang, Antonio sendirian? dan ini disebut 'Rumah'?mungkin Istana lebih tepat, tapi Istanya punya banyak pengawal dan pelayan, dan tadi Antonio baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia tinggal sendiri.

Lovino masih terdiam di depan 'Rumah' Antonio, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam lamunan. "Hei, Lovino. Kemari, kita minum teh di dalam..." Ajakan Antonio membuat Lovino terperanjat dan mulai berjalan memasuki area Antonio.

CKLEK*

Antonio membuka pintu besar itu dengan mendorongnya, tadinya Lovino ingin membantu karna pemikirannya yakin bahwa pintu itu berat. Hanya saja, jiwa angkuhnya kambuh dan malah membuatnya melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Hei, _Jerk!_ cepat buka pintunya!" Titah Lovino kasar sambil bersungut-sungut ria.

Antonio akhirnya dapat membuka pintu itu, dan langsung menyosor masuk ke dalam, Lovino terdiam sesaat dan kembali mengikuti jejak Antonio masuk ke dalam. Lovino terperanjat, matanya berbinar... Ia melihat 'Rumah' Antonio bagai Kastil yang indah, dengan ruangan yang putih berkilau, cahayanya dari lampu berhiasan yang menjuntai ke bawah, Langit-langit-nya yang sangat tinggi, tangga berselimuti kain merah dari anak tangga bawah sampai atas, karpet berbulu yang sangat lembut, Sofa dengan gaya yang klasik, dan meja yang pendek dan panjang menengahi ke-tiga Sofa klasik itu.

"Ada apa, Lovi?" Lovino mengerjap berlahan dan kembali menatap Antonio yang sedang berada di anak tangga dengan dingin, mungkin Antonio ingin pergi keatas.

"Sejak kapan aku memperbolehkan-mu, menyingkat namaku?" Tanya Lovino dengan nada menusuk dan dingin, dan memalingkan wajah-nya yang memerah.

"Ahahaah, ayolah~kau sangat imut bila sedang seperti itu~" Dan dijawab dengan godaan maut yang malah membuat Lovino semakin gelagapan.

Antonio berhenti tertawa dan kembali tersenyum tipis lalu menaiki anak tangga satu persatu menuju lantai atas. "Kau mau kemana?" Lovino bahkan tak sadar ia menanyakan itu pada Antonio, tapi mulutnya kadang tak bisa diajak Kompromi.

"Oh, _Sí_! di belakang rumahku ada kebun Tomat, dan aku mendengar dari Feli bahwa kau penggemar Tomat sama sepertiku..." Lovino terbelalak, di pikirannya hanya ada, Tomat, Tomat, Tomat, Tomat, Tomat, Tomat, Tomat, dan Tomat. Sedetik kemudian Lovino mulai beranjak dan mencari pintu ke belakang 'Rumah' Antonio. Dan ia tak sadar bahwa Antonio belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Lovino dengan segera membuka satu persatu pintu yang ia temukan: Pintu masuk, Pintu kamar mandi, Pintu dapur, Pintu _Dinning Room_ , Pintu lemari baju, Pintu kemana sa-eh tidak!dan hasilnya nihil, hingga ia menemuka pintu kayu tua, dan segera membukanya... dan sedetik kemudian...

"TOMAAAAAATT!" Ok, mungkin Tsundere Lovino sekarang telah lenyap ke dalam Samudera Antartika (?). Lovino berteriak bagai Ivan yang terjun dari pesawat dan meneriakan 'VODKAAAAAAAAA!' yang sama persis seperti Lovino yang langsung terjun kekebun itu dan mulai memetik satu persatu Tomat yang menurutnya sudah matang.

"Wah, ternyata Tomat ini siap dipanen" Ucap Lovino dengan nafsu mencabut Tomat dari daunnya (?). Dan ia mulai menjadi OOC menurut Author.

Lovino masih sibuk dengan Tomatnya, sambil sesekali menggigit Buah atau Sayuran itu dengan lahap, tanpa menghiraukan tingkah-nya itu. Sekarang sudah masuk tengah hari, membuat Lovino mulai kerepotan menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran, tapi... selagi ada Tomat!apapun yang terjadi, dia akan berusaha, demi Tomat!

Lovino berjalan menyusuri seluk-beluk kebun Tomat milik sahabat adiknya itu, sambil sesekali menurunkan topi berkebunnya (Yang ia dapat disamping peralatan mencangkul) karna hari mulai memaksanya untuk berhenti sejenak. Manik _Hazelnut_ -nya dengan lincah mencari Tomat-Tomat dan mencabutnya lalu di taruh di keranjang (Yang ia temui di samping topi berkebun itu) atau langsung melahapnya.

"Ah~ada baiknya juga aku datang kemari, aku bisa makan Tomat sepuasnya!" Seringaian dan ucapan itu membuktikan bahwa pemuda Italy ini 'Mencari kesempatan, dalam kesempitan' kalau kata Indo sih gitu~batinnya GaJe.

"Lovi?" Pergerakan Lovino terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara sang Tuan Rumah yang membuatnya terbelalak kaget. Lovino membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Antonio yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan bingung, dengan koper hitam yang ada digenggamannya.

"Umh..." Lovini kembali sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Oh, kau... Errr... ini, Aku cuma mau membantumu memetik Tomat..." Lovino mulai bingung mencari perkataan yang tepat, matanya bergulir kesana-kemari dengan gelisah, Antonio masih dalam posisi yang sama membuat Lovino ingin sekali lari dari sini.

"Dan, memakan Tomat-ku..." Perkataan yang sederhana itu cukup membuat Lovino bagai tertusuk panah Imajiner, ok... ia berani bersumpah, mungkin Antonio akan berjalan kemari dan menjitaknya penuh kesal karna berani melakukan hal yang senonoh di area miliknya, atau mungkin mengusirnya dan menyuruh Feliciano memarahinya, ata mungkin ia akan dihukum, atau-mungkin ia kebanyakan 'Atau'

Antonio meninggalkan kopernya di pintu dan berjalan mendekati Lovino, sang pemuda berambut ikal itu hanya memandang Lovino dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Lovino gugup setengah mati dan hanya bisa menunduk, matanya kembali menenatap gelisah Tomat-Tomat yang ada di dalam keranjang yang tengah ia bawah.

PUK*

" _Gracias_ , Lovi. Karna mau membantuku... ahahaha... kau sangat imut saat sedang memakan Tomat itu..." Lovino tersentak dan mendongkak saat kepalanya dielus dengan lembut, perasaan hangat menyeruak dalam dada Lovino, perasaan saat ia kembali merasakan rambut kecoklatannya yang dibelai dengan kasih sayang, dan rasa hangat itu berkumpul di kedua belah pipi Lovino.

" _BASTARD_!JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Teriakan dengan nada berat hati dari Lovino terdengar lantang, reaksi Antonio hanya tertawa-tawa saat melihat Lovino dengan wajah yang memerah dan mulut yang terbuka mengeularkan maki-makian pada Antonio.

"Ahahahaa..." Lovino membuang muka saat ia melihat Antonio yang sedang tertawa lalu sesekali menepuk pundak kirinya dengan pelan. "Kau sangat lucu~" Godaan kembali meluncur dari pemuda asal Spanyol itu.

Lovino mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya kesal, ia mengedarkan pandangangannya dan terhenti disebuah koper bercorak Hitam yang sedang tersandar pada pinggir pintu, dahi pemuda asal Italy itu mengercit saat matanya menatap aneh koper itu. Tiba-tiba keringat turun dari pelipisnya, matanya membulat... Apa ia diusir?eh, tunggu!ia tidak membawa koper!melainkan ransel berwarna hijau, lalu untuk apa koper itu...

Antonio menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menatap Lovino lalu tersenyum, melepas topi berkebun miliknya dan mencium kening Lovino lembut, sesaat lalu beranjak menjauhi tubuhnya lalu memeluk Lovino. Lovino membulatkan matanya, rasanya hangat saat Antonio memeluknya, lalu ia sadar Antonio baru saja menciumnya... walau hanya di dahi.

" _BASTARD_!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _JERK!_ " Pekik Lovino bombastis sambil mendorong Antonio menjauh darinya, dengan semburat merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

Antonio tersenyum lalu menggenggam kedua sisi pundak Lovino. "Aku jadi ingin dipanggil 'Hermano!' olehmu, dan memiliki adik lucu sepertimu..." Ok, sekarang Lovino tahu siapa yang Pedo di sini!

...-_X_-...

Lovino sedang duduk bersantai di Sofa ruang tamu, sambil sesekali menyeruput jus Tomatnya (Padahal Antonio bilang padanya akan menyuguhkan teh) dan mulai membuka buku bercorak hitam-sampul-yang sedang ia baca dengan kepala yang bertopang pada tangan yang berada di pinggir Sofa. Alisnya sesekali mengercit dan menaik satu, lalu kadang tersenyum kecil.

Lovino mengambil jusnya dan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk dengan benar, matanya bergulir sejenak menatap Antonio yang sedang memakan Tomat dengan riang dan sesekali mengoceh tak jelas. Oh, Ayolah... siapa sih' disini yang harus dipanggil 'Hermano!' walau untuk adikpun bisa, Arrrggh... mana ia hapal bahasa Spanyol.

Lovino meminum jusnya dengan perlahan, kalau saja... "Hei, Lovi... kau pernah melihat aku menjadi seorang Matador?" Lovino menyemburkan semua cairan yang ada di dalam mulutnya, dan yang pertama kali terkena semburan jus Tomat itu adalah Antonio.

"Bah, apa yang kau katakan, _Stupido_?" Lovino mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berair, lalu mulai bertanya pada Antonio.

"Hah?kenapa kau bertanya kembali, _Mi Tomato_?" Ucap Antonio mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap mukanya yang belepotan jus Tomat milik Lovino.

Lovino menggeram saat mendengar panggilan baru yang meluncur dari mulut Antonio. "Grrrrhh... ' _Mi Tomato'_?!apa maksudmu bastard!" Lovino langsung melempar bantal sofa dengan warna Merah, Kuning, Dan Merah, ke arah wajah pemuda asal Spainyol itu.

"Akh, sakit Lovi..." Ringis Antonio kecil sambil mengelus wajahnya yang tak beruntung hari ini.

"Matador?gah, aku berharap kau akan diseruduk Banteng!" Cibir Lovino samar-samar saat matanya tetap memfokuskan pada buku yang tadi ia baca.

"Lovi~saat pertama bertemu, aku bilang aku akan megajakmu ke _Las Ventas_ melihat pertunjukan _Corrida de Toros*_. Dan sekarang hari Jumat, aku berniat mengajakmu ke sana, mumpung ini tanggal 1 bulan Juli, dan mereka mengadakan diskon..." Oke, Lovino tak pernah berfikir bahwa Antonio mementingkan diskon.

"Dan aku juga bisa mengajakmu masuk ke _Museo Taurino*_ disitu kita bisa berkeliling-keliling, dan kau juga bisa menulis semua yang ada di sana, lagipula kau tak pernah melihat aku beraksi layaknya Matador sejati~dan tanggal 6 Juli, kita akan menyiapkan  Festival San Fermín, di Pamplona!kau mau ikut?" Tanya Antonio bersemangat.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin berpakaian Merah dan Putih, lalu mati diseruduk Banteng dan berakhir dengan kaki yang patah karna berlari..." Jawab Lovino mencibir Antonio yang semangatnya membara.

"Hei, tak akan sampai seperti itu, kau kesini 'kan berniat me-Riset tentang Spanyol. Kenapa kau menolak untuk pergi ke Festival itu?" Tanya Antonio dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau tahu bahayanya acara Encierro?dan itu pernah ditentang!" Lovino mulau bersungut-sungut dan berharap bahwa Antonio tak akan mengajaknya ke Festival itu.

"Berlari bersama Banteng!itulah yang semua penduduk Spanyol tunggu-tunggu, _Mi Tomato_ ~" Dan dijawab dengan lemparan bantal sofa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"KU BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BEGITU, _JERK!_ " Maki Lovino saat kesabarannya menipis.

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

 _ **Translate:**_

Reino de España : Kerajaan Spanyol.

Hola!Buenos días!: Hai!Selamat pagi!

OH MI DIOS!: ASTAGA!

Lo siento: Maaf...

Sí correcto, señor: Ya, betul Tuan

Mi Tomato: Tomatku

 ** _Explanation:_**

 _Festivas San Fermin : Itu adalah Festival penghormatan Santo Fermin. Acara perayaan yang dilakukan pertama kali adalah berkumpul di balai kota dengan pakaian Merah-Putih dan syal merah, dan mereka berkumpul mulai tanggal 6 Juli. (lebih lengkapnya Search di Google)_

 _Las Ventas : Itu adalah tempat yang paling terkenal tentang acara adu banteng, Corrida de Toros atau Bullfighting yang paling terkenal di Spanyol._

 _Encierro : Ini salah satu acara yang ada dalam Festival San Fermin, yaitu berlari bersama Banteng liar._

 _Musou Taurino : itu adalah Bullfighting Museum, dengan berbagai benda yang berkaitan dengan adu banteng, seperti lukisan, patung banteng, serta pakaian Matador, dan masih banyal lagi._

* * *

A/N: selesai juga~fanfic ke-4 Hetalia~ sebenarnya lagi gak mood buat cerita, masih lebih condong ke membaca, dan aktiv sebagai readers di fandom Hetalia.

JELEK YAH? huhuhuhu... Yaku segini sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga!tapi apalah daya~#ceelah

Yaku sungguh, sungguh, sungguh, dan SUNGGUH! meminta maaf atas keterlambatan ff Yaku yang lain, aaahh~Yaku emang jenis spesies pemalas(?)

Tadinya mau bikin One-shot, tapi bakal jadi panjang banget kalau dihitung perjalanan mereka dan acara Festival dan sebagainya.

Hmn... Yaku mau coba lari bareng banteng! biar anti-Mainstream ahahaha, uji adrealin#ditimpukreaders

kata terakhir:

Mereviewlah bila berkenan :')


End file.
